Dorgesh-Kaan mine
The Dorgesh-Kaan Mine is used by the Dorgeshuun tribe of Cave goblins. There are iron rocks and silver rocks only. To access it, you must have completed The Lost Tribe quest. The mine can be accessed from the Lumbridge Castle cellar by going through the tunnel entrance and talking to or following Kazgar in the tunnel. (A player could retrace the route followed during The Lost Tribe, but this is unnecessary and dangerous.) The mine has the entrance to Dorgesh-Kaan, the Dorgeshuun underground city. It is possible to enter the mine from Dorgesh-Kaan without a light source. It is even possible to navigate in the mine after doing this by using the darkened image provided. However, players attempting to do this will find themselves swarmed by cave insects that will damage them slowly but regularly (constant 10s, and these hits CANNOT be blocked by any form of defence, including prayer) until they either light up a light source, leave the mine, or die. This is a slow and rather unpleasant, but nonetheless effective, means to teleport to the player's respawn point. Remember to bank items in the Dorgesh-Kaan bank before doing this. Monsters * Cave goblin guard * Cave goblin miner Mining in the Mines Mining in the dorgeshuun mine is rare, as better mining locations for speed or ore-gathering efficiency exist. While present in the mines, iron or silver ore can be mined, and sold to Mistag for a small amount of coins. However, it is more profitable to mine the ore, talk to Mistag, be taken to the entrance of the mine, bank the ore—preferably in the Culinaromancer's Chest if Recipe for Disaster is partially completed or the Lumbridge bank on the third floor of the castle if not—and then sell the ore on the Grand Exchange, however, simply selling the ore to Mistag is recommended for those who care more about the experience, rather than the profit, as it is considerably faster. Selling iron ore to Mistag gives 13.6 coins (rounded down) per ore, for a total of 380 coins for 28 ore. Selling on the Grand Exchange can give around coins per ore, for a total of coins for 28 ore. Selling silver ore to Mistag yields 60 coins per ore, for a total of 1,680 coins for 28 ore. Selling on the Grand Exchange can give around coins per ore, for a total of coins for 28 ore. Quests * The Lost Tribe * Death to the Dorgeshuun * Land of the Goblins * Wanted! Personalities * Mistag Music * The Lost Melody Trivia * From certain places on the east side of the mines, you can see the wall of the enchanting chamber featuring in the Mage Training Arena. This can be checked by randomly examining some places at the other side of the wall. It is possible to see most of the enchanting chamber with the orb of oculus. It is also possible to see part of the cave involved in Spirits of the Elid by going to the Dorgesh-Kaan door and looking south. nl:Dorgeshuun mine Category:Dungeons Category:Dorgeshuun Category:Dorgesh-Kaan